Titanic A GGundam FanFiction
by Soccer C.C
Summary: What happens when you put the G-Gundam characters on Titanic? Well, lets just say Domon falls in love with Rain, their love blossoms, and then Domon falls into the ocean in a tradgic death. Great isn't it?
1. The Titanic sets sail

Titanic- A G-Gundam Fan-Fiction Chapter 1  
  
Whitewolf: Yea mush! Wolfegurl: NO, NO MUSH! Whitewolf- Too late the story's already started! Wolfegurl- Kuso (danm)  
  
It is the morning of April 10, 1912 in a busy Southampton harbor and a fancy buggy has just pulled up to the walkway of Titanic. The driver then opens the door to the buggy, and a young woman steps out into the sunlight. As she turns around, we see her bright looking face stare at the giant ship, as her fiancée steps out of the buggy and grasps her hand. The fiancée is named Saette, and his soon-to-be bride, was Rain. Rain looked up at the ship and scoffed at it as if she was too good for it.  
  
"This looks no bigger than the Mauritania." "Darling, this ship is a thousand times bigger than the Mauritania, and much fancier than it too." Saette turns around to Rain's mother, Marie Louise.  
  
"Your daughter is awfully hard to please Marie." "Well, she did have a royal heritage, only the best is appropriate for my Rain, don't forget that Saette.  
  
We then go to a bar two blocks from the Titanic where four men are playing poker in the Southampton Riverside Bar and Grille. One is Master Asia, and his partner is Wong, and on the side, are Domon and his partner Chibodee.  
  
Chibodee and Domon are deep in conversation under their breaths as to what cards to play.  
  
"You will never win with a full house Domon." "Just you wait Chibodee, we will be on the Titanic by this time this morning." "You are too cocky Domon."  
  
Wong and Asia are also talking amongst themselves.  
  
"Wong, are you sure you will win with a pair of queens?" "Don't question my judgement Asia, you are getting far too old to see that." "Okay! Set your hands on the table."  
  
Wong throws his cards on the table.  
  
"A pair of queens."  
  
Domon looks innocently at Chibodee.  
  
"I'm sorry Chibodee but..."  
  
"WE ARE GOING ON TITANIC!" screamed Domon!  
  
Domon grabbed the tickets off the table and handed one to Chibodee.  
  
"Too old huh?" said Asia.  
  
Master than started to fight with Wong and they started throwing champagne at each other. Chibodee began catching the champagne in midair.  
  
"You know, it's bad to waist good champagne fellas!"  
  
Then the bartender yelled at Domon and Chibodee.  
  
"You fellas won't be going on Titanic if you don't get going now. She sails in five minutes!"  
  
"Oh shit!" screams Domon  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
The two ran out of the bar like buffaloes in mating season, and knocked over a few people while they where at it.  
  
" We are two lucky bitches!" screamed Chibodee " That wasn't luck! That was fate!" shouted Domon to his partner.  
  
They just managed to catch Titanic, and leapt onto the boat and handed the man at the door their tickets.  
  
"Third class is downstairs." Said the man  
  
Domon and Chibodee ran downstairs to third class and met their bunkmates Schwartz, and Andrew.  
  
"Hey guys! How's it going!" "I'm Domon, and this is my friend Chibodee." "Nice to meet you, do you know what a serene state of mind is Domon?" asked Schwartz. "OH, NO! Not that again!"  
  
Domon dropped his stuff on the bottom bunk, and ran out of the room to the deck of the ship pulling out of the harbor. He ran to the side of the ship, and waved to the crowd of spectators down below.  
  
"Goodbye! I will miss you!" "Why are you yelling at strangers?" asked Chibodee "When did you come up here? "When Schwartz said something about a serene state of mind or something.  
  
Domon fell right on his head with the typical sweat drop.  
  
"Great, and we have to live with the guy!" "So answer my first question." Said Chibodee "Well, you are waving because it shows you will miss this country, and all the people in it." "Does that include my Mommy?" asked Chibodee  
  
Both began to crack up, and wave at the same time.  
  
"Rain, Rain? Where is that girl?" "Marie, have you seen Rain." "Yes, she is in the room putting up her paintings."  
  
Saette walked into the living room to see paintings scattered everywhere.  
  
"Why must you lug around those hideous portraits?" he asked.  
  
"They are exquisite works of art that only a person with an imagination can see, not like you."  
  
"Fine, do as you please."  
  
Sate walked out of the room and scoffed on his way to the brandy room in the Great Hall.  
  
"He has no appreciation for art Raymond." Said Rain to her Butler. "Well, I would like this to go on the south wall please Raymond." "Yes Miss Rain." "Thank you."  
  
Rain left the room to go out to the main deck on the ship. She did not know her whole life was about to unfold right here...  
  
"Domon, Domon? Are you listening to me!?"  
  
Domon was on the lower deck from Rain, gazing up at her.  
  
"You won't get her bro., she's a rich lass."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Chibodee's friend, Sai Saici."  
  
"Pleased to meet you."  
  
Domon then turned and looked up at the mysterious, yet beautiful women. Rain then looked down at the deck and saw the handsome young man looking in her direction. She blushed slightly, and turned her head away, remembering the way he looked at her. That night, Rain was wearing a red and black beaded dress with a see-through silk ensemble. She had been miserable everyday of her life, and it seemed to have reached its peak. Rain felt as if she was a wooden puppet in a puppet show, just being used to get an inheritance. She politely excused herself from the table and cried until she reached the back of the boat. As she passed, Domon noticed her and followed. Rain gazed at the ice cold water below her, breaking at the back. She sighed and grabbed the railing. She eased herself up and flung her legs over the bar. She was facing outward and then, she weakened her grip!  
  
"Don't do it!  
  
"Who are you? Go away, this is none of your business!"  
  
"Well, if you jump, I will too."  
  
He began to take his cape and shirt off. (Oh, yeah!)  
  
"These waters are as cold as ice."  
  
"H-How cold?"  
  
"Maybe a little below zero, it feels like a thousand knifes hitting you all at once."  
  
Rain looked at the water frightened. Domon then reached his hand out to her.  
  
"Will you come with me?"  
  
"Yes, I will."  
  
She grasped his hand, and it felt warm against her own. As she touched his hand, she could feel a new, yet warm sensation.  
  
"Thank...."  
  
At that moment, she slipped, and Domon kept hold of her hands.  
  
"Don't let me go!"  
  
"I've got you, trust me?"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
Domon used all of his strength to pull her up halfway. Then, he gave way and lost one of Rain's hands.  
  
"HELP!"  
  
Her scream pierced the air so loud, that Saette could hear her and rush to get her. Domon gave one more big effort, and Rain toppled on the ground with Domon on the top of her. They looked passionately into each other's eyes.  
  
"What's going on here?"  
  
It was Saette, and his henchman Argo. With Domon on Rain, it was obvious what might have happened between them. (Hee-Hee ()  
  
"Get your hands off my fiancée! Argo, get him."  
  
"Argo grabbed Domon by the hair and pulled him up.  
  
"You pig!" screamed Saette  
  
"He didn't do anything!"  
  
"What is the meaning of this Rain?" "I-I was looking at the-the propellers!  
  
"Propellers?"  
  
"Women, I will never understand them."  
  
"Well, boy...."  
  
"It's Domon, Domon Kaashu."  
  
"Cuff him Argo!"  
  
"Wait! This boy is a hero!"  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
A man had walked up in a captain's suit.  
  
"I am the captain of this vessel, and I saw the whole thing! This boy is a genuine hero!"  
  
"Rain, what happened then?"  
  
"Well, I leaned over too far and I slipped. I would be dead right now if not for Mr.Kaashu."  
  
Rain looked pleadingly at the captain, who winked in reply, which meant her secret, was safe with him.  
  
"This boy should receive an award!" said the captain  
  
"WOULD YOU STOP CALLING ME BOY!"  
  
"Well, you can join us for dinner tomorrow in the Great Hall."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Domon winked at Rain, and headed towards his cabin. Rain felt herself blushing, and feeling warm inside.  
  
"Snap out of it Rain, you can't have feelings for him, can I?" said Rain  
  
Next morning, Domon was joined by Rain, and they walked and talked on the deck.  
  
"I want to thank you Mr.Kaashu...."  
  
"It's Domon."  
  
"Well Domon, thank you for saving me the other night."  
  
"Do you love him."  
  
"Pardon?!"  
  
"Do you love Saette?"  
  
"W-Why are you asking me this! Y-You rude person! I'm leaving."  
  
They shook hands and the whole time Rain was spluttering at the question. But, for some reason, she wouldn't let go of his hand.  
  
"Why haven't you left yet then?"  
  
"Oh, I'm going now."  
  
Rain turned away, and after 5 steps, she turned around and confronted Domon again.  
  
"Miss me already Rain?"  
  
"W-Well...."  
  
Then Rain prompted herself up, and started talking forcefully. "Well, this is MY part of the ship, so YOU will leave!"  
  
Then, Rain noticed the notebook Domon had under his arm, and she grabbed it.  
  
"And what is this stupid thing you are lugging around?"  
  
She flipped through the pages of the notebook, and as she did, her expression softened.  
  
"These are good Domon...."  
  
She paused slightly and looked some more.  
  
"Actually, these are very good. Are you an artist Domon."  
  
"Sort of, I draw the things I see in real life."  
  
Rain gave Domon a smart look after she saw the next picture.  
  
"Then why are these French women in here?"  
  
Domon started blushing a little, and found his voice to explain himself.  
  
"I went to France traveling, and all the women were willing to take their clothes off."  
  
"Did you fall in love with one of them?"  
  
Domon could hear the anxiousness in her voice.  
  
"Does she like me back?" he thought to himself.  
  
"Well, no actually, they weren't my type at all."  
  
"I've always wanted to act like a man, and not a snotty girl like my mother." "I can teach you."  
  
"What could you possibly teach me."  
  
"HELLO! If you haven't noticed already, I'm A MAN!"  
  
"Oh really, prove it."  
  
"Fine, I'll teach you to ride bareback on a horse, flying an airplane, or spitting like a man."  
  
"Spitting!?"  
  
"Yeah! Come on Rain!"  
  
Domon pulled Rain to a balcony where there were a few people.  
  
"B-But there are people here!"  
  
"So what?"  
  
"This is very disgusting."  
  
"You wanted it!"  
  
Domon hawked back, and spit about five feet.  
  
"Now you try."  
  
"Okay."  
  
She spat only one foot in front of her.  
  
"That was pathetic! You have to use arms! Like this."  
  
He hawked back, snorting in spit into his throat. Unfortunately, Marie- Louise rounded the corner with her "posse."  
  
"Domon. Domon no!"  
  
"Ready, aim...."  
  
"Rain, who is this."  
  
Domon immediately turned around and saw Rain's mother. He swallowed the spit and saw Rain make a face at him. He then looked at Marie-Louise, and he saw her flash a cold stare his way.  
  
"M-Mother, this is the man who saved my life, Domon."  
  
"Charmed."  
  
"I will be looking forward to you at dinner Domon."  
  
She cast one more icy stare at Domon and started walking away.  
  
"Come, Rain."  
  
"Yes, mother. Bye Domon, see you tonight."  
  
One of Marie's posse stayed behind to talk to Domon.  
  
"Hey kid, what are you going to wear to dinner.  
  
Domon looked at himself, and put his arms on his clothes to signal that was what he was going to wear.  
  
"Why do you care about my predicament, who are you?"  
  
"I care about your predicament because I saw the way you looked at Rain, you love her."  
  
"Is it that obvious?"  
  
"Afraid so boy."  
  
"WOULD PEOPLE STOP CALLING ME BOY! I HAVE A NAME!"  
  
"Sorry, Domon, did you say was your name."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, my name is Shirley. They call me the unsinkable Shirley America."  
  
"Captain."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Let's pick up speed. We still haven't lit the last four burners."  
  
"No, it will be hard to make an abrupt turn then."  
  
"Don't you want to go out with a bang captain. This is your last voyage over the sea, and then you retire. Why don't you surprise them all and arrive at New York the night before the expected date."  
  
"Michelo?"  
  
"Yes captain."  
  
Then, the captain made a decision that would affect the Titanic voyage forever.  
  
"Start to burn coal in the last four burners." Whitewolf24- That was so cute! Wolefgurl006- Awe, would you suck it up already, that was too much mush for me! Whitewolf24- But I love mush! Wolfegurl006- Awe, come on! Where's the action, where's the bloodshed, who dies for crien out loud! Whitewolf24- You have to wait like the rest of the people reading the story, so SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP! Wolfegurl006-But I want to know who kicks the bucket! Whitewolf24-SIT GIRL! Then Wolfegurl006 fell flat on her face (like Inu-Yasha) Whitewolf24- Well, since Wolfegurl's face is buried in the ground right now, I get say bye! Wolfegurl006- (under her breath) I'll get you in next chapter Whitewolf, I SWEAR IT! Whitewolf24- What was that Wolfegurl? Wolfegurl- Uh, nothing, see ya! 


	2. How to be a Gentleman

Titanic- A G-Gundam Fan-Fiction- Chapter 2  
  
Cygabi24- How'd the ground the ground taste Wolfegurl?  
Wolfegurl006-*Hiraikotsu* (Sango's boomerang attack)  
Cygabi24- Oh, Shizit (Then she falls unconscious on the ground.)  
Wolfegurl006- Get ready for more action, adventure, and romance on board  
the Titanic. Smell ya later!  
  
Domon and Shirley were in Shirley's cabin for Domon to get a suit to wear for the dinner he was attending. His hair was the same, but without the headband, and it was much neater. He had on a sharp black tuxedo that made  
him look like a millionaire.  
  
"Wow! You look sharp boy!"  
"WOULD YOU PEOPLE GIVE IT A REST! I HAVE A NAME!"  
"Oh yeah, I forgot."  
  
Domon fell on his head for the second time on the ship, Shirley laughed and informed him that she was only teasing him, and to have a great time at the  
dinner.  
  
"Thank you for everything Shirley!"  
"No problem! You go out there and get your woman!"  
"Will do!"  
  
And with that, Domon left to find the Great Hall were he would find Rain. He had no c l u e what he was going to see when he got there. He made his way to the doors, and he saw two gentlemen in tuxedos that held open the door for him. He stood at the top of the stairs, looked down, and saw a  
beautiful brown-haired girl staring up at him. He was amazed at how beautiful she looked, with her silver dress, he could have fainted right there! She grinned at him as he began to descend down the stairs towards her. He reached for her hand, and tenderly kissed it. Rain felt herself  
blushing, and she laughed.  
  
"What's so funny? Do I not kiss well enough? I can try again."  
  
Domon gave her a cocky little smile, which she found very attractive.  
  
"I'm not laughing at your kiss, I'm just surprised that you could have  
manners."  
  
"Oh, is that so?"  
  
He gave her another smile, and then offered his arm to her.  
  
"Shall we?" asked Domon  
  
"Lead the way." Rain answered  
  
They rounded the corner and saw Saette, Marie-Louise, and Argo.  
  
"Now Domon, be on your best behavior, or my mother will have a complete  
cow."  
  
"Don't worry! I can be c ivilized."  
  
They then stopped at Saette, and Domon thought he saw Saette scowl at him  
from where he was standing.  
  
"I'm afraid right now I don't believe YOU can be civilized." Said Rain.  
  
"Ah, come on, what could possibly go wrong?"  
  
Then Domon rounded the corner still staring at Rain and he ran into a  
support beam!  
  
"Nice, ace."  
  
"I told you I could handle it."  
  
"Yeah, and your doing a great job of it, now pull yourself together and go  
sit where Saette is."  
  
"Yes, your majesty."  
  
"Very funny, now GO!"  
  
Domon strolled in with Rain, and he non-chalantely pulled out Rain's chair for her while smiling at Saette. Then, he pulled out his own seat right  
next to her.  
  
"So, boy, what profession are you in?"  
  
"Is there a sign on my back that says "My Name Is Boy"!?" Domon said to  
Rain under his breath.  
  
Rain could see the tension rising in his blood, and she reached over and grabbed his hand, and gave him one of those "everything will be alright"  
looks.  
  
"His name is not boy, Mr.Walker, its Domon, Domon Kaashu."  
  
"Oh, well sorry there Domon, now, what were you going to say?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, well I am an artist. I love to paint, and I make thousands off  
of my portraits."  
  
"Oh, really,? Said Saette, "Rain loves that sort of thing, even though I  
think its sort of barbaric and boring."  
  
"How could you not love art?" said Domon  
  
"Art is wonderful, it shows you things that only can come from one imagination, and it shows what one another is feeling. It is like a portal  
into another world, and anyone lucky enough to have great art in their possession," then he looked over at Rain, "can experience this everyday, and can boast about their free mind and ill at ease soul. That is what art  
is my good man." And Domon finished his speech.  
  
Then, everyone looked at him in bewilderment, then to his surprise, stood  
up and clapped.  
  
"Marvelous my boy, well spoken!"  
  
"I'm gonna let that slip by once, cause I know what he means." Said Domon  
to Rain.  
  
Rain snickered a little and this kind of thing went on for the whole time  
till Domon excused himself.  
  
"I shall be leaving now."  
  
"Already?" asked Rain.  
  
"Its been a long day, but I hope to see you again."  
  
Then he bent down and kissed Rain's hand, and at the same time, passed her  
a note while he held her hand so no one would see. Of course, since mothers have eyes in the back of their heads, Marie-Louise saw everything,  
and planned to stop it immediately.  
  
Marie-Louise waited 'till Domon was gone to summon Argo.  
  
"Argo, follow him."  
  
~Hope you like this chapter! There's more to come! Please reiview. 


	3. If You Can Do It, So Can I

Titanic- A G-Gundam Fan-Fiction: Chapter 3  
  
Rain looked down at Domon's letter that she received from him at the dinner.  
  
Rain,  
  
Meet me in the hallway of the Grand Hall in 10 minutes, I will show you how to have a good time.  
  
-Domon  
  
"This could be fun!" Rain thought to herself.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Yes, dear?"  
  
"May I go and stroll around the boat for a while?"  
  
"Yes you may, but don't be gone long."  
  
Rain went and hugged her mother.  
  
"Thank you mother!"  
  
Rain walked into the Great Hall and found Domon waiting at the top of the stairs. Domon wasn't in his suit anymore, he was in his normal clothes: a tan jacket, green shirt, black pants, and his bandana.  
  
"Hi Rain, are you ready? Things can get a little rough."  
  
"Just because you think I'm a wimpy little girl to my mother, don't think you've seen me at my best."  
  
"Okay, you're call."  
  
He grabbed her hand, and they were off to the lower parts of the ship. On the way, they ran and laughed while running into people, but they really didn't care as long as the other was there. Finally, they came to a flight of stairs were some Scottish music was playing, and you couldn't help but tap your toe to the music. It was so cheerful, and no song was ever slow or sad, it was always fiery and loud. Inside, they room was dimly lit, and the size of the room was about the size of eight trucks. The smell of beer and cigarettes was in the air, but many people were having too much fun to notice. In the middle of the room, there was a dancing platform hat was very big for people to dance on. As for the people, that was another story. Beer was all over the floor, and on the tables, with men arm wrestling on the tables as well. Th women were all dancing on the floor, and then Domon spotted his friend Chibodee in the corner with Sai Saici.  
  
"Hey Chibodee!"  
  
"Domon! What's shakin?" Then he saw Rain and bent down and kissed her hand.  
  
"You don't need to be that formal you know."  
  
Then, on the table behind them, two of the men arm wrestling had a winner; unfortunately, the force of the arms hitting the table caused beer to spill over Rain's dress. Then, the man turned around and eyed Rain.  
  
"Hey there little missy, I'm sorry about that, this is no place for a woman like you."  
  
Then, Rain heedlessly walked over to the table. The man who was beat started talking.  
  
"Uh-oh, what's she gonna do, frisk ya? Ha-ha!"  
  
"Well men, I can be here if I want to."  
  
Then, Rain picked up a cigarette she saw near by and breathed in. The men stood wide eyed as they witnessed this dressed up house-girl, act like a man. Then, Rain got right up in his face and puffed smoke.  
  
"*cough*, okay, I get your point." He said. "Good."  
  
Then, Rain turned back to Domon, and he just stood there gawking at her.  
  
"What, ain't you ever seena girl work before?"  
  
"Uh...." Was all he managed to get out before he snapped to it and grabbed Rain's hand with a mischievous grin.  
  
"Where are you taking me?"  
  
Then, Domon brought her on the stage.  
  
"Oh, no! Domon, I can't dance!"  
  
"Well, this is a good time to learn how, come on, follow my lead."  
  
Then, he put his arm around her waist and swung her like a top.  
  
"Hey, that's fun!"  
  
Then, they danced the night away, and a few times, Chibodee danced with Rain as well, until she was tired. Then, Domon grabbed her hand and they started to spin around on their feet. Rain laughed and laughed, and it brought Domon joy to see her have fun for once in her dull life. Then, they stopped spinning and stared at each other.  
  
"Rain, you did great, a little more practice, and you will be as good as me."  
  
"As good as you? No, I'm better."  
  
Then she gave him a triumphant smile and flashed her eyes as she walked to the middle of the stage. Everybody stopped what they were doing to watch what she had planned.  
  
"I hope I remember how to do this."  
  
Then, she rounded her arms like a ballerina, and eased her feet up, and she was literally on the tips of her feet! You could hear everybody whistling or shouting for more. Then, she dropped and would have fallen if Domon hadn't caught her.  
  
"I haven't done that for a long time."  
  
"Rain, that was awesome, where did you learn that?"  
  
"I have to have a hobby right?"  
  
He smiled.  
  
"Right. Shall we?"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
Then Domon took her arm and they danced and danced for the longest time. However, little did they know, Argo had seen the whole thing, and he planned to go tell Saette immediately.  
  
Later that Night  
  
Rain was in her room in her nightgown brushing her hair in front of the mirror and she smiled when she thought about what had happened: seeing Domon's bright face, she enjoyed herself, she brought out a side that no one had seen before, and she had the strength to stand up to the men. All of a sudden, there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Rain, it's me, Saette. Can I come in?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Saette opened the door and her appeared to be carrying a black, velvet box with him.  
  
"Rain, I need to ask you something."  
  
"What is it."  
  
"You still are my fiancée, and I know that you and I are going to get married, but lately, you've been unhappy."  
  
Then, he pulled the box in front of her.  
  
"I was going to save this until the wedding, but I think now would be the best time."  
  
He opened the box and revealed the "Heart of the Ocean."  
  
"Oh my God." Was all that Rain could mutter.  
  
"Like it, it cost me a fortune, but I would gladly spend it on you."  
  
"Saette, I-I don't know what to say."  
  
"Then don't say anything, here let me help you put it on."  
  
He picked up the necklace, hooked it, and let it fall on her collarbone.  
  
"Oh my God, it weighs like a thousand pounds!" Rain thought to herself.  
  
"I'll leave you to go to bed now Rain, and in the morning, our maid will escort you to have breakfast with me on the patio. Good night."  
  
"Night."  
  
Saette turned and shut the door and Rain just looked at the necklace as if it was cursed. The necklace had a huge blue stone cut in the shape of a heart in the center. It was surrounded by a silver lining, and the chain was also silver. The only thing she really liked about it was that the diamond seemed to match her big blue eyes. She just sat in on her chair in front of the mirror staring at herself.  
  
"Is this me," she thought, "But, Domon."  
  
Rain caught herself thinking about him again.  
  
"Why do I feels o warm inside whenever I think about him. I mean, it's not like I-I." Rain stared at herself and rethought.  
  
"Wait, maybe I...."  
  
I know, evil cliffhanger. I enjoyed writing this chapter and hope that I am getting them up fast enough. Please review.  
  
~Soccer C.C. 


	4. I Don't Want You To See That Boy Again R...

Titanic A G-Gundam Fan-Fiction Chapter 4  
  
Saette was lounging in his room, when a loud banging at the door interrupted him.  
  
"Who could it be at this hour? Come in!"  
  
The door opened and Argo was standing there and he walked in and he got down and whispered something into Saette's ear. Every second Saette became increasingly furious until he blurted out.  
  
"SHE DID WHAT!?"  
  
"I saw the whole thing sir, and she seemed to be enjoying herself."  
  
"Very well done Argo, I shall take care of my fiancée later."  
  
Argo bowed and then shut the door behind him leaving Saette on his couch cursing aloud.  
  
The Next Morning....  
  
Saette and Rain were having breakfast together on the deck of their suite. They both weren't paying much attention to the breakfast because they each had something different nagging at their brains. Rain was thinking about the night before and Saette was trying to think over what Argo had said to him the night before, and he was getting frustrated with Rain absent- mindedly stirring her tea cup. Rain couldn't help herself, she could hear as clear as a bell, Domon's laughter intertwining with her own, and how much joy they shared. She also remembered seeing his wild black hair mingling with hers as they swirled to the music, and Domon's exited sparkling eyes that always made her feel warm and calming sensations. She sighed and Saette had quite enough of this as he stood up menacingly startling Rain as he flipped the table over. Rain had been toppled to the side and she was lying on her back breathing hard as Saette approached her and bent down.  
  
"I know about your little adventure last night, an I will not have you hanging around with third-class nobodies. You are MY fiancée and soon you shall become my bitch of a wife," Realizing what he had just said, he stood up and angrily stormed off. Rain was lest to just sit, but she was breathing very heavily and was in total shock. Then Raymond came rushing in to help. At that point, he didn't care about the mess. But, he looked down at Rain and his eyes softened as he bent down and gave her a big hug.  
  
"I heard everything Rain, and he had no right to say that to you. You were just having fun, and that Domon is a very nice person."  
  
Rain began to cry and blubbered words to Raymond.  
  
"I know Raymond, I know. Domon makes me feel happy, and he is a somebody, and he will make a great artist someday."  
  
Then she cried even more until Cecil, her female maid, came to get her dressed for a dinner party, leaving Raymond to clean up the broken pottery and the table.  
  
"Come, Miss Rain, we must get ready for your meeting with Mr. Andrew."  
  
When they got to Rain's room, Cecil helped Rain dry her tears so her mother wouldn't see her like that, and she helped Rain to tie the back of her dress. In the middle of her tying, a knock on the door came, and Marie- Louise came in. Rain rolled her eyes and thought, "oh no here it comes."  
  
"Cecil you may go."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
Cecil bowed and left the room as Rain turned around and Marie-Louise smacked her across the face. Rain was shocked as she faced her mother again, but Marie-Louise's lip was trembling and Rain knew that mean trouble.  
  
"Rain, you will not defy me. You will be watched closely from now on, and no leaving the room unless asked or summoned. And you are never to see that boy again, do you understand?"  
  
"Mother what's wrong with him."  
  
"I don't want you around lower ranking men when you have Saette. And you listen to me," then her voice turned harsh, "Saette is our ticket to a fortune because your no-good father took all the money, got up, and left us with nothing."  
  
Rain remembered her father vaguely and she hated to talk about him, so she turned to face the wall and she hung her head.  
  
"Y-Yes mother."  
  
That Afternoon....  
  
Rain was a mess inside, how could she never see Domon again. It was all too much for her to bear, and it was eating at her heart. She was so upset, a lonely tear came down her face, but she wiped it away before anyone saw it. She really wasn't paying attention to what Mr. Andrew (Graham: A.K.A. Graham Cracker) was saying until she heard his voice.  
  
"Wouldn't you think so Rain?"  
  
Rain snapped back into reality.  
  
"What was that Mr. Andrew?"  
  
"You must pay attention Rain. I said isn't this a grand ship."  
  
"Of course it is Mr. Andrew, but I had a question."  
  
"What would that be my dear?"  
  
"Don't you think there aren't enough lifeboats to hold all the passengers?"  
  
"Don't be silly, there's enough for everyone, so don't worry because this ship will never sink."  
  
They were proceeding to the bow of the ship when a man came from behind Rain and snatched her into the ship's gym where it was deserted. The man had his hand over her mouth, so she couldn't scream for help until she turned around and met two brown, sparkling eyes that she knew so well. Then, he pulled his hand off her mouth, and pinned her to the wall.  
  
"Domon? What's this all about?"  
  
"I wanted to talk to you."  
  
Rain remembered her conversation with her mother and she tried to slip away, but Domon was holding her there.  
  
"Rain, what's wrong?"  
  
"I-I have to go, my mother will flip out if she finds out I'm gone."  
  
"Come on Rain, give me a chance."  
  
"I can't now let me go, please."  
  
"Not until you tell me what the hell's going on here."  
  
His brown eyes pierced hers, as his eyes seemed to be begging hers to give him an answer he wanted to hear. Unfortunately, she had none to give.  
  
"Domon, I-I can't ever see you again, now I must go."  
  
She ran across Domon's arm and fled out the door. Domon watched her leave as he pounded his fist to the wall and he hung his head down. He began to cry and wished he could be whatever Rain wanted. But, he couldn't seem to please her, because he was just, Domon. Plain, old Domon.  
  
"What did I do wrong? I-I love her. Rain, I love you, I just wish I could have said it earlier, because now, you're gone."  
  
Rain had gotten back to her suite from the walk, and she as in her room looking in the mirror.  
  
"What am I doing? I-I should see him, and no one is going to stop me because I-I...."  
  
~To be continued  
  
* All you people who have watched Titanic, you know which part is coming up, and I wanted to know if you want me to put in: no detail, little detail, details, or lots of details, because I don't know, so I want to hear from you guys. See ya! 


	5. The Ocean Is My Kingdom

Titanic- A G-Gundam Fan-Fiction: Chapter 5  
  
Domon had made his way up to the bow of the Titanic, and he was looking over at the ocean and he seemed to fit in the blue waves at the bow into Rain's deep blue eyes. All he could see was her face on the waves as he sighed and muttered to himself.  
  
"What did I do wrong? How can I be what she wants me to be? I want to be with her, but I want to be with her so much, t-that I would give up anything just to see her look my way one more time and smile at me."  
  
He looked farther into the distance as the sun was setting and the sun seemed to be a gateway to heaven to Domon. And if he was correct about that, he knew that he would see Rain there, just sitting on a cloud and waiting for someone. Maybe himself even.  
  
"Domon."  
  
Domon spun around and saw Rain standing behind him as she glided with each step towards the bow. Her eyes had sorrow and longing in them; a kind of sorrow that wasn't meant to bestow upon her beautiful lively eyes. She was not the one who should look miserable and sorrowful, she was meant to explore the world and be freed from the shackles of life itself. He would even chain himself up if only to let her go, and to let her smile in freedom so that she may explore the wonders of life, adventure, and maybe....love. He turned back around to the water, and he thought to himself that he must have been imagining things if Rain wanted to be with him again. He knew very well that he was not worthy of her affections if he was to be himself.  
  
'Domon, I wanted to apologize for what I...."  
  
She was cut short by Domon clasping a hand on her arm and intently watching her eyes as if trying to ask her something. He then pulled her close to him and turned her to the bow of the ship, while holding her waist from behind to support her.  
  
"I want you to see something Rain, but before you do, close your eyes and trust me for one second."  
  
"Okay Domon."  
  
She smiled at him which made his heart melt from the inside out and then she closed her eyes and he could almost feel her going limp into his embrace as she waited for him. He took her hand and began to walk her forward to the bow of the ship as he handled her gently as if she was made of chinaglass. As they got to the front, he gently lifted her up onto a cord that connected the bow to a main line all around the ship. She eased her way up, and had no fear at all of falling, because she knew Domon was right there with her. Yes, that was right! He was always with her, always by her side, always supporting her, she knew he would never let her fall. Domon gazed up at her face, and she seemed content with the wind blowing in her face not knowing what he was about to do. He grabbed her arms, and spread them out from her body like an eagle spreading its wings to take flight. "Now," said Domon, "Open your eyes."  
  
Rain opened her eyes and all she could see was the ocean right in front of her. Everything had gone, and even though she was flying alone, she knew her flight was being supported by the tender loving care of another. Now she knew, she loved him, she loved Domon!  
  
"Domon, I-I'm flying! I'm flying!"  
  
She smiled a huge grin and looked about everywhere as if looking over her ocean kingdom. She felt the Titanic disappear and she was flying on the ocean all by herself, a power that she never imagined she could achieve. Then, Domon eased down her hands as she turned her head to meet his, which was rested by her head. Her eyes met his as she stared into the longing in his deep, brown, intense eyes. She knew what he wanted, and she couldn't deny that she wanted to do the same thing with them that close. They got closer until their lips met, and the world seemed to fall until they were all alone. The kiss was tender, and Domon took his time to get acquainted with her mouth. Rain surrendered very easily to Domon's lips soft touch on hers. It was full of more love and tenderness then Saette could ever show. His touch always felt so cold and condemning. They broke the kiss and just stared at each other with their eyes locked and not one of them moving until Rain took his hand and led him to her room. She knew there would be no one in for another about two hours, so she began to feel brave and asked Domon to do something she would never forget.  
  
"Domon."  
  
Domon looked up from staring all around the room. Rain's voice seemed to wake him up into reality and he saw it in her eyes that she was a little embarrassed on what she was about to ask or say to him.  
  
"Yes Rain."  
  
"Um, can you do one of me?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I-I mean a drawing, like in your sketchbook."  
  
Domon's eyes widened. She was going to do THAT for him!? He calmed himself and responded as if he was not losing his cool, which was at the moment.  
  
*Man I'm tired. Soccer C.C. leans back into her chair and relaxes from the story. C.C.! AN angered Wolfegurl006 comes up behind her and cracks a whip. "Keep writing lackee!" "Yes, ma'am."*  
  
Rain went into another room to undress while Domon pulled out the couch in front of the chair he had set up for himself. He adjusted the lighting so he could see, then he took his pencils and began to sharpen them with a knife. Rain boldly came out of her room with an almost transparent robe and his began to beat wildly as he tried to calm himself down. If he acted this way when the robe was on, how could he handle it being off?! Rain came up to him and put money into his hand.  
  
"Money for your profits."  
  
Domon had unconsciously stopped sharpening his pencils so he still had the knife in his hand until he set it down to guide Rain into a position he could work with.  
  
"T-Take off your robes." Said Domon.  
  
Rain placed her hands on her shoulders and pulled the robe down exposing all her curves to Domon. His eyes widened as his eyes wondered down her body and he just stared taking all of her in.  
  
"Uh, um lay on the couch h-here."  
  
She eased herself down on the couch as Domon took a breath and tried to calm himself down from all of the sensations that he was feeling.  
  
"Now, put your hand behind your head and turn your face towards me."  
  
Rain listened as best she could as she took Domon's instructions and finally positioned herself to his liking.  
  
"Now just stay like that until I'm finished and don't move."  
  
"Okay, I'll try."  
  
Then Domon began his drawing. Rain was still a little embarrassed because Domon had to fix his eyes on specific parts of her body every few seconds. She soon got used to it until Domon got to a particular spot and Rain noticed him blush very heavily until she couldn't help herself and she said something.  
  
"I don't think I would ever see DaVinci blush like that Domon."  
  
Domon laughed and looked back at her as his blush faded away with every passing moment that he got more used to her.  
  
"Now you be quiet, I bet DaVinci couldn't help but blush if he saw one so beautiful as you are."  
  
"Flattery will get you nowhere Domon."  
  
Domon laughed and replied.  
  
"I think it just did."  
  
About an hour later, Rain had her robe back on and she was looking at Domon's work of art.  
  
"Domon, I-Its amazing, truly."  
  
"Thank you Rain, but it was hard to actually captivate how beautiful you are up close."  
  
Rain smiled which made Domon blush again and Rain caught it as her smile grew wider.  
  
"Here, I want to show you something."  
  
She went into the back room as Domon followed and remained at her side. She turned the knob to a small black safe and it popped open and she took out a blue necklace.  
  
"HOLY SHIT!"  
  
"Domon!"  
  
"Sorry, but holy hell, that thing is humungous," Then Domon examined it more closely as his eyes widened, "T-This is the heart of the ocean!"  
  
"Yes, Saette got it for me."  
  
Then Rain heard the front door to her room open and she realized that she was in BIG trouble if she was found, but she had to wait to see who it was.  
  
"Rain?"  
  
"OH, NO!" whispered Rain "Its Argo and Saette!" 


	6. The tip of the Iceberg

Hey Guys! IM BACK! MWAHAHAHAHA! I'm so sorry I left you guys hangin' for so long! **(sobs) **Oh, the humanity! I'm so so so so so sorry! I'm a bad writer! Can you guys forgive me? Really, yes! But when I wrote the last chapter, I was in middle school, but now I've graduated into high school as a ninth grader! I took a speech and writing class in the first two semesters so now I'm an even better writer than before (shows huge muscles) Oh yeah, look at that! Enjoy the new improved chapter you guys!

The Tip of the Iceberg 

"Hurry Domon! Argo's coming!"

"My drawings!"

Before Domon could go back to retrieve his drawings, Rain grabbed his hand and led him into the next room towards the back door of the suite. Argo had just come through the front entrance and looked around finding no trace of Rain. He was about to turn and leave when he heard the faint sound of the back door closing, so he went to investigate. Domon and Rain didn't want to attract attention to themselves, so they casually walked down the hallway towards the elevator lobby of the ship. They heard Argo open the back door and he looked down one hallway and then to the other one. Rain looked behind her shoulder and saw Argo staring at her. They were caught! Rain gave out a happy shriek and pulled Domon to a run with her. To find out what she was running from, Domon looked around his shoulder to see an angry Argo running after them. His eyes widened.

"Oh shit!"

They ran faster as they met the elevator lobby and just managed to jump in an elevator that was headed down to the lower decks of the ship. They hurriedly closed the gate as Argo crashed into it and stared at them menacingly. Rain laughed and flicked him off happily. Domon looked over and burst out laughing at Argo. Before they disappeared under deck, Rain waved a triumphant hand at him and happily said,

"Bye!"

Argo was furious as he ran to the stairs in hope of catching the two before they got out of the elevator. It was too late though. The elevator stopped on the third-floor and an exited Domon and Rain jumped out of the elevator and ran into a metal door close by with a windowed porthole in it so they could see out of it.

Man he's persistent, if I didn't know better, I'd say he was a cop." said Domon

"I think he was" gasped Rain still tired from running

While laughing Domon glanced out the porthole to see Argo had just landed the stairs and had spotted them through the porthole.

"Oh shit, run!" he cried

They grabbed each other's hands as Rain gave another wild shriek and they bolted forward. Domon steered Rain around a corner to find out it was a dead end.

"Oh shit, oh shit."

"Domon where do we go?"

Domon frantically searched around the corridor until he turned around and saw a small door to his left. He prayed it was open and turned the knob. He thanked the lord that it was open as both Domon and Rain burst into the room and locked the door behind them just as they heard a furious Argo bang on the door. He cursed under his breath and ran to go find Saette. The room Domon and Rain had come across was the boiler room down below them. Loud turbines were grinding in their ears and it was hard to hear anything the other was saying. Domon then spotted a hole in the floor with a ladder attached that led into the heart of the boiler room.

"Let's go down there!" he yelled

"What?" cried Rain

Domon rolled his eyes and pointed down the hole as Rain nodded her head in understanding. Domon climbed down the ladder first and then grabbed Rain's hand gently to ease her down the ladder. The boiler room was the lowest portion of the ship. Thousands of men were working below day and night shoveling coal to make this giant steamer go. It was dangerous work, but many were poor immigrants that needed the money for their families. It was boiling hot down there and the heat was overwhelming. They looked around for a way to go when someone yelled at them,

"Hey! What are you two doin' down here! It's not safe!"

Domon grabbed Rain's hand and they bolted through the narrow walkway behind the workmen. Time seemed to slow down and every detail of them became evident. Rain's hair blowing wildly behind her, the huge grin on her face and her constant laughter made Domon more happy in his life than he had ever been before. When they had run far enough, they ran into a metal door that led to the ships storage room. They ventured through the door and closed it silently behind them. They walked through the maze of carts and crates until Domon spotted an olden style English car and pulled Rain towards it. It was the kind of car with the open driver seat and a carriage behind it. The only thing that separated the driver from the carriage in the back was a window that could be pulled up or down at will. Domon was about to jump into the driver's seat when Rain cleared her throat loudly causing Domon to turn around and laugh. She stood beside the door waiting for him to open it like a gentleman. He strode over and opened the door casually as he held out his hand to guide Rain inside. She accepted his hand and hoisted herself in the car as Domon closed the door behind her. At this point, they were both sweating heavily because of the intense heat in the storage room and having no ventilation. Domon jumped in the driver's seat and grabbed the wheel. He honked the horn as Rain pulled down the window separating them.

"Where to miss?" he asked casually

She leaned in close to his hear and whispered softly into his ear.

"To the stars."

She then grabbed his arms and began to drag him into the backseat. Domon was startled and laughed the whole time she pulled him. When he finally plopped into the backseat, he grabbed Rain's hand and held her close in his arms. They stared at each other intently as if trying to read what the other was thinking. It was obvious, of course, what they were thinking and Domon felt brave and spoke to her.

"Are you nervous" he asked softly

"No."

Domon smiled at Rain and was glad that she trusted him enough to know that he would never hurt her and would take good care of her. Rain had been waiting for this moment, and she couldn't wait any longer. The feelings had begun to stir up in her at the bow of the ship and when he drew her picture, it all led up to now. She took his hand close to her face and began to caress his fingers softly with her lips. She looked up at him and knew she couldn't hold back any longer.

"Put you hands on me Domon."

She guided his hand gently to the side of her chest as he leaned close to her and caught her in a passionate kiss. No feeling were held back as the kiss intensified by every second that passed. Domon gently eased Rain down onto her back in the seat and kissed her with more passion as the world floated away before them.

"Captain, we have an iceberg warning from the mainland. If we continue at this speed we won't be able to stop if we hit a large patch of icebergs"

"Thank you, you may go now."

"Yes sir."

The captain just stared out at sea gripping the note his first mate had given him. He knew lighting the last four boilers was a mistake, but not a mistake that would cause the greatest shipwreck of all time. No one could have predicted that kind of fate.

The car window was now completely fogged from the heat that was rising from inside it. Intensity grew within it and a lone hand suddenly shot up and slapped the window as the fingers slipped away towards the seat again. About ten minute's later two exhausted bodies lay in the back of the car. They were both panting heavily and wrapped in towels they had found in the car. Rain lay under Domon and her hands lay on his back gently. She moved one of her hands to Domon's cheek and felt his body shudder beneath her.

"Y-You're trembling."

He smiled and reassured her.

"Don't worry, I'll be alright."

He panted heavily and leaned down into her to give her one last small, but sweet kiss. Rain then moved up and kissed him gently on the forehead. She then grabbed his head and brought it gently underneath her chin so he rested comfortably on her chest. They both took a deep breath in unison and Rain brought her hand up to caress Domon's hair gently as he recovered from their fireworks.

The brandy room was full that night. Saette was sitting at the card table with his rich buddies drinking champagne and playing poker. Argo strode over quietly, leaned in, and whispered something in Saette's ear.

"Where could she be? There's only so many places."

"She ran off with that Kaashu boy and escaped into the lower deck."

"What! Well find her! She will not defy me!"

Two men from the White Star Line security walked into the storage room. They had received a call from the head worker in the boiler room about two troublemakers fooling around in unauthorized territory. They shone their flashlights all around the storage room and split up in the middle. A few minutes later, one of them signaled his partner over to an English style car in the center of the room. He motioned him over and shone his flashlight on the window, which was stamped with a handprint signaling that someone had been in there. He crept over to the back door of the car and swung the door open. He shone his flashlight inside to find... nothing.

Rain and Domon burst out the heavy metal door onto the top deck laughing triumphantly at their dirty little trick. They swung each other around in circles dancing and stopped near the side of the edge.

"Did you see those guys faces? Did you see them!" he laughed triumphantly

Rain silenced his laughter with a gentle finger to his lips as her eyes turned serious.

"When the boat docks, I-I'm coming off with you."

Domon smiled at her.

"This is crazy." He laughed

"I know it is crazy," she laughed. But then became serious again, "that's why I trust it."

Domon smiled gently as Rain leapt forward and kissed him heavily and happily knowing that she would follow Domon now wherever he goes. Little did they know that they had onlookers watching them, one being George DeSand (A.K.A. William Murdoch). He smiled as he turned around to look at the ocean wondering how it works in such strange ways.

Meanwhile, Saette and Argo were back in their suite looking for a clue to what Rain and Domon had been doing in there (But only we know!). Of course, Saette first ran to his safe to make sure his precious diamond hadn't been stolen. He saw the diamond still there and sighed in content as he was about to close the safe, but something caught his eye. He noticed a brown notebook sitting in the corner of the safe that had never been there before. He reached in the safe and pulled out the notebook. He opened it, and right on top, was the picture that Domon had drawn of Rain. He knew exactly who it was and anger rose into him knowing exactly what had gone on in this suite. He then noticed another piece of paper in the safe and took it out with the diamond necklace attached to it. It read:

_Darling,_

_You cannot keep us both in this safe._

_-Rain_

This had torn it, Saette was as mad as ever and wanting revenge right now. He was about to tear up the not and the pictures when he calmed down and formulated an evil plan that would be devised to tear Domon and Rain apart.

On the top deck, Domon and Rain were still locked with each other in a strong kiss. From up above in the bird's nest, one of the men spotted Domon and Rain and elbowed his partner.

"Here, look at that!"

"They look warmer down there then we do up here." He said

The other one playfully shoved his partner into the corner of the barrel thy were in and laughed.

"Well then, maybe you and me should tie the knot to stay warm up here ay'?"

He laughed and turned back to the bow front ahead of him. He stopped laughing to squint his eyes as something shimmered ahead from the distance. As the ship got closer, the thundering figure of a giant iceberg loomed into view and the ship was closing in dangerously fast. He panicked and rang the bell above them that signaled danger. His partner grabbed the phone next to him and telephoned the main steering room. It rang for a long time but time was of the essence now.

"Pick up you bastards!"

Then, a port-man strolled in casually to pick up the phone and heard a loud and panicked voice in his ear.

"Yes?"

"ICEBERG DEAD AHEAD!" he screamed

"Right."

He slammed the phone down and turned to the man who was driving the ship at the time.

"We have an iceberg warning, we need to put the ship in reverse now!"

The driver nodded as he turned to the signal box and pulled the lever on it into the box, which sent the message downstairs to the engine room to reverse. The man in charge of the engine room saw the signal and yelled to the workers.

"All right men we have an iceberg warning we need the ship in reverse now! Tell the men in the boiler room to shut all the boilers and release the pressure valves!"

The men were quick in responding (there was complete chaos in better terms). They frantically ran about like mice trying to release all gauges to reverse the huge turbines that drove the propellers. When all the men had done their jobs, all they could do was pray that all they had done was done quick enough as the turbines stopped and reversed themselves.

On deck inside the steering room, George DeSand had arrived and watched hopefully ahead of him. The driver had turned the ship to bear left, but the ship was so big, it would be a miracle if they missed it. George clasped his hands together and went onto deck to get a better look.

"Come on, come on." He muttered

Now, the ship was dangerously close to the iceberg and George knew the ship would never make it.

"Oh, no. BRACE FOR IMPACT!" he yelled

The ship crashed its starboard side into the iceberg and it sounded like nails driving themselves into a chalkboard (not a pleasant sound). The ship gave a shudder causing Domon and Rain to separate their kiss and look around frantically.

"What was that?" asked Rain

She then knew as the ship passed a huge iceberg and chunks of it came flying down onto the deck. Small children began to kick the ice and older men and women came on deck to see what the sound was. Titanic had indeed struck the iceberg and a gash had been made into the lower portion of the ship letting water pour in at an alarming rate. George knew quite well what would happen to his ship. His once unsinkable ship now became a time bomb, only a matter of time and not enough of it to stop destruction. No one was aware that that was the last time that Titanic would ever see day again. All it wold see after that, is a lifetime of darkness where it would not be able to escape...

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Evil cliffhangers! DUN, DUN, DUN! Again, I'm really sorry for being such a lazy ass and not writing my story. High school is a pain in the butt. UGH. What reminded me of the story was seeing Titanic over the weekend and I completely flipped out when I remembered that I left you guys hanging off the edge of a cliff for many months. Did you guys have fun on the cliff? (Readers throw things at Soccer C.C.) AH! Alright, alright I get it! Don't do it again! Sheesh, critics. Well, buy you guys, and yes I will get the next chapter up within a year. Just joking! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**


End file.
